musicworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gêneros Musicais - Rock 'n Roll
O Rock and Roll conhecido também como rock'n'roll, é um estilo musical que surgiu nos Estados Unidos no final dos anos 1940 e início dos anos 1950, com raízes nos estilos musicais afro-americanos, como: country, blues, R&B e gospel, e que rapidamente se espalhou para o resto do mundo. O instrumento mais comum neste estilo é a guitarra, sempre presente nas bandas, podendo possuir um único instrumentista, ou dois com funções diferenciadas (guitarrista base e solo). Normalmente, as bandas, além do instrumento predominante, a guitarra, são formadas por um: contrabaixo (após 1950, um baixo elétrico) e uma bateria. Nos primórdios do rock and roll, também se utilizava o piano ou o saxofone frequentemente como instrumentos bases, mas estes foram substituídos ou suplantados geralmente pela guitarra a partir da metade dos anos 1950. A batida é essencialmente um Blues com Country com contratempo acentuado, este último quase fornecido por uma caixa-clara A enorme popularidade e eventual visão no mundo inteiro do rock and roll deu-lhe um impacto social único. Muito além de ser simplesmente um gênero musical, como visto nos filmes e na televisão e de acordo com a mídia que se desenvolvia na época, influenciou estilos de vida, moda, atitudes e linguagem. Origens do Gênero Por se tratar de gêneros musicais que foram influenciados e influenciam em ritmo acelerado, a delimitação exata de onde termina o R&B ou o soul e começa o rock and roll é impossível de ser apontada, mas aceita-se que as "origens" do rock and roll remontam entre as décadas de 1940 e 1950, através de uma combinação de diversos gêneros musicais populares na época. Estes incluíram: o gospel, a folk, o blues - em especial as formas elétricas desenvolvidas em Memphis, Nova Orleans e Texas - à base do boogie woogie tocado no piano e um jump blues, que se tornaram conhecidos como a fusão R&B. Também adicionaram-se influências de country e jazz. No entanto, elementos de rock and roll podem ser ouvidos em gravações country da década de 1910 e blues dos anos 1920.8 Muitos brancos norte-americanos experimentaram o jazz e blues afro-americanos, que, frequentemente, eram relegados à condição de "produto musical racial" (código da indústria fonográfica para estações de rádio de rhythm and blues) e que raramente eram ouvidos pela corrente majoritária branca. Poucos músicos negros de rhythm and blues, notadamente Louis Jordan, The Mills Brothers e The Ink Spots, alcançaram algum sucesso, embora em alguns casos (como o da canção Choo Choo Ch'Boogie, de Jordan), este êxito tenha sido alcançado com canções escritas por compositores brancos. O gênero western swing da década de 1930, geralmente tocado por músicos brancos, também seduziu fortemente o blues e diretamente influenciou o rockabilly e o rock and roll, como pode ser ouvido, por exemplo, na canção Jailhouse Rock, de Elvis Presley, de 1957. Voltando mais algumas décadas, o rock and roll pode traçar uma linhagem para o distrito de Five Points, em Manhattan, em meados do século XIX, cenário da primeira fusão pesadamente rítmica de danças africanas com a melodia de gêneros europeus (especialmente de origem irlandesa). Em 1956, no filme Rock, Rock, Rock, Alan Freed interpreta a si mesmo e diz ao público que "Rock and roll é um rio musical que tem absorvido muitos riachos: rhythm and blues, jazz, ragtime, canções de cowboy, country e folk. Todos contribuíram para o big beat." A tabela abaixo aponta algumas, mas não todas, as principais influências sobre o rock and roll. O que deve ser salientado é que, antes do rock and roll, a música foi categorizada por: raça, nacionalidade, localização, estilo, instrumentação, técnicas vocais e até mesmo por religião. No entanto, com a imensa popularidade e sucesso comercial de Elvis Presley em 1956, o Rock and roll se tornou um objeto angular da indústria musical americana. Nunca mais a música foi definida e categorizada desta forma. Origens da expressão Em 1951, em Cleveland (Ohio), o DJ Alan Freed começou a tocar R&B para uma audiência multirracial. Freed é creditado como o primeiro a utilizar a expressão "rock and roll" para descrever a música. No entanto, o termo já tinha sido introduzido ao público dos Estados Unidos, especialmente na letras de muitas gravações rhythm and blues. Três diferentes canções com o título "Rock and Roll" foram gravadas no final dos anos 1940: uma em 1947 por Paul Bascomb, outra por Wild Bill Moore em 1948, e ainda outra em 1949 por Doles Dickens, e a expressão estava em constante uso nas letras de canções R&B da época. Um outro registo onde a frase foi repetida durante toda a canção foi em Rock and Roll Blues, gravado em 1949 por Erline Rock and Roll Harris. A expressão foi também incluída nos anúncios para o filme "Wabash Avenue", estrelado por Betty Grable e Victor Mature. Uma propaganda para o filme que circulou em 12 de abril de 1950 anunciou Ms. Grable como the first lady of rock and roll e Wabash Avenue como the roaring street she rocked to fame. Até então, a frase rocking-and-rolling ("balançando e rolando"), conforme uma gíria laica negra que remete a dançar ou fazer sexo, apareceu em gravações pela primeira vez em 1922, na canção My Man Rocks Me Com Um Steady Roll de Trixie Smith. Mesmo antes, em 1916, o termo rocking-and-rolling foi usado com uma conotação religiosa, no registro fonográfico de The Camp Meeting Jubilee, gravado por um quarteto masculino desconhecido. A palavra rock teve uma longa história no idioma inglês como uma metáfora para to shake up, to disturb or to incite (sacudir, perturbar ou incitar). Em 1937, Chick Webb e Ella Fitzgerald gravaram "Rock It for Me", que incluía na letra o verso So won't you satisfy my soul with the rock and roll. (Então, você não vai satisfazer a minha alma com o rock and roll) . Já o termo Rocking era usado por cantores negros gospel no sul dos Estados Unidos para dizer algo semelhante ao êxtase espiritual. Pela década de 1940, no entanto, o termo foi usado como um duplo sentido, referindo-se pretensamente a dançar e ao ato sexual, como em "Good Rocking Tonight", de Roy Brown11 . O verbo roll era uma metáfora medieval que significava ter relações sexuais12 . Durante centenas de anos, escritores têm utilizado expressões como They had a roll in the hay (Eles tinham um rolo no feno) ou I rolled her in the clover (Eu transei com ela no trevo). Os termos eram muitas vezes utilizados em conjunto (rocking-and-rolling) para descrever o movimento de um navio no mar, por exemplo, como na canção Rock and Roll, das Irmãs Boswell, em 1934, que apareceu no filme Transatlantic Merry-Go-Round' (literalmente, Transatlântico Carrossel), naquele mesmo ano, e na canção "Rockin 'Rollin' Mama", de Buddy Jones em 1939. O cantor country Tommy Scott se referia ao movimento de um trem na ferrovia em Rockin e Rollin, de 1951. Uma versão alternativa às origens de rocking-and-rolling pode, ainda, remontar aos trabalhadores que trabalhavam nas ferrovias Reconstruction South. Esses homens cantariam canções na batida do martelo para manter o ritmo do seu instrumento de trabalho. Ao final de cada linha em uma canção, os homens balançariam seus martelos para baixo para furar um buraco na rocha. Os shakers - homens que ocupavam as pontas de aço perfuradas pelo martelo humano - "balançariam" o prego para frente e para trás para limpar a pedra ou rolar, girando o prego para melhorar a 'mordida' da broca . Rockabilly Geralmente (mas não exclusivamente) se refere ao tipo de rock and roll, que foi tocado e gravado em meados dos anos 1950 por cantores brancos, como Elvis Presley, Carl Perkins e Jerry Lee Lewis, que tinha bastante influência da música country. Muitos outros cantores populares de rock and roll da época, tais como Fats Domino, Chuck Berry e Little Richard, vieram da tradição do rhythm and blues negro, faziam músicas que atraiam a plateias brancas, e normalmente não são classificados como "rockabilly". Em julho de 1954, Elvis Presley gravou um hit regional: "That's All Right (Mama)", pela gravadora de Sam Phillips, a Sun Records em Memphis14 . Dois meses antes, em Maio de 1954, Bill Haley e Seus Cometas gravaram "Rock Around the Clock". Embora apenas tenha sido um hit menor quando lançado, quando usado na sequência de abertura do filme "Blackboard Jungle", um ano mais tarde, ela realmente passou a definir o auge do rock and roll em movimento. A canção se tornou um dos maiores sucessos na história, e frenéticos grupos adolescentes para ver Haley e os Cometas tocar, causavam em algumas cidades. "Rock Around the Clock" foi um avanço tanto para o grupo e para todas as músicas de rock and roll. Se tudo que veio antes de lançar as bases, "Clock" introduziu a música para um público global. Impacto Cultural Alan Freed, também conhecido como "Moondog", é creditado como o primeiro a utilizar a expressão "rock and roll" para descrever a música rhythm and blues tocada para uma audiência multirracial. Enquanto trabalhava como DJ na estação de rádio WJW, em Cleveland, ele também organizou o primeiro grande concerto de rock and roll, o "Moondog Coronation Ball", em 21 de março de 195216 . Posteriormente, Freed organizou muitos concertos de rock and roll marcados pela presença tanto de brancos quanto de negros, contribuindo ainda mais para introduzir estilos musicais afro-americanos para um público mais vasto. Tensões raciais O rock and roll surgiu em uma época em que as tensões raciais nos Estados Unidos estavam próximos de vir à tona. Os negros norte-americanos protestavam contra a segregação de escolas e instalações públicas. A doutrina racista "separate but equal" foi nominalmente derrubada pela Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos em 1954, mas a difícil tarefa de fazer respeitar a decisão estava por vir. Este novo gênero musical combinando elementos das músicas branca e negra inevitavelmente provocou fortes reações. Depois do "The Moondog Coronation Ball", as gravadoras logo compreenderam que havia mercado formado pelo público branco para a música negra que estava para além das fronteiras estilísticas do rhythm and blues. Mesmo o preconceito considerável e as barreiras raciais não podiam barrar as forças do mercado. O rock and roll tornou-se um sucesso de um dia para outro nos Estados Unidos, repercutindo no outro lado do Oceano Atlântico e, talvez, culminando em 1964 com a "Invasão Britânica". Os efeitos sociais do rock and roll foram massivos mundialmente, influenciando estilos de vida, moda, atitudes e linguagem. Além disso, pode ter ajudado a causa do movimento dos direitos civis, porque tanto os jovens norte-americanos brancos como os negros gostavam do gênero, que ainda derivou muitos estilos musicais: soul music, funk,progressivo, punk, heavy metal e alternativo. Cultura ''teen'' Um ídolo teen geralmente é um artista que atrai um grande número de seguidores, principalmente adolescentes do sexo feminino, devido: sua boa aparência, apelo sexual além de suas qualidades musicais. Um bom exemplo é Frank Sinatra na década de 1940, embora um exemplo anterior possa ser Rudy Vallée. Com o nascimento do rock and roll, Elvis Presley se tornou um dos maiores ídolos teen de todos os tempos. Seu sucesso levou os promotores de eventos à criação deliberada de novos ídolos, tais como Frankie Avalon e Ricky Nelson. Outros músicos daquela época também atingiram popularidade. Devido o sucesso de muitos outros artistas, como os Beatles e os Monkees, no meio teen, foram criadas algumas revistas exclusivamente orientada para o público jovem (por exemplo Magazine e Tiger Beat). Essas publicações mensais estampavam um ídolo teen na capa, bem como fotografias atraentes, uma seção de "Perguntas & Respostas", e uma lista de predileções (ou seja, cor favorita, comida favorita etc). Os ídolos teen também influenciaram na produção de desenhos animados matutinos a brinquedos, entre outros produtos. No auge da popularidade dos Beatles, não era incomum ver perucas inspiradas no corte de cabelo, por exemplo. Militar Durante a guerra do Vietnã, o termo "Rock and Roll" se referia ao disparo com uma arma automática (geralmente o fuzil M-16), empunhando a arma no quadril como uma guitarra. Era muitas vezes utilizado o termo "Let's Rock and Roll" . Estilo de dança Desde o seu início na década de 1950 até o início dos anos 1960, a música rock and roll gerou novos estilos de danças. Adolescentes encontraram, no ritmo irregular doContratempo, a brecha para reavivar a dança jitterbug da era das big bands. Danças Sock-hops, de ginásio ou de festas em porões residenciais tornaram-se uma mania, e os jovens norte-americanos assistiam ao programa de televisão American Coreto, apresentado por Dick Clark, para se manter atualizados sobre os mais recentes estilos de dança e moda. A partir de meados dos anos 1960, quando o rock and roll gradualmente tornou-se rock, este influenciou danças de gêneros musicais seguintes, começando pelo twist, e conduziu em direção ao funk, disco, house e techno. Rock Britânico Com o movimento trad jazz, a vinda de artistas de blues para a Grã-Bretanha e a versão de Lonnie Donegan para "Rock Island Line" em 1955, a música skiffle passou a inspirar muitos jovens a terem um caminho musical. Dentre eles, John Lennon e Paul McCartney, cujo grupo The Quarrymen formado em março de 1957, iria mudar gradativamente e se transformar em The Beatles. Este desenvolvimento primário no Reino Unido era uma responda criativa ao rock and roll americano, que teve um impacto global. Na Grã-Bretanha, bandas de skiffle gravaram em pleno florescimento da cultura entre os jovens antes da era do rock, as barreiras como a "musical racial" foram sendo ignoradas. Inúmeros jovens britânicos escutavam R&B e os pioneiros do rock e começaram a formar suas próprias bandas, assim a Grã-Bretanha se tornou rapidamente um novo centro de rock and roll. Em 1958, três adolescentes britânicos criaram Cliff Richard e os Drifters (mais tarde renomeado Cliff Richard e The Shadows). O grupo gravou o hit "Move It", o que viria a ser o primeiro verdadeiro rock and roll feito na Grã-Bretanha, mas também o início de um som diferente, o rock britânico. Richard e sua banda introduziu muitas alterações importantes na Grã-Bretanha, tais como a utilização de uma "guitarra base" (Hank Marvin) e um baixo elétrico. A cena britânica se desenvolveu, com outros artistas como: Tommy Steele, Adam Faith e Billy Fury vying. Alguns shows tiveram bastante popularidade na Grã-Bretanha, um exemplo os do Gene Vincent. Isto inspirou muitos jovens britânicos a comprar discos cada vez mais e seguir o cenário musical, lançando assim as bases para a Beatlemania. No início dos anos 1960, a música instrumental foi muito popular no Reino Unido. Hits como "Apache" por The Shadows e "Telstar" pelo The Tornados (produzido por Joe Meek) formam uma filial britânica da música instrumental. Ao mesmo tempo, no final dos anos 1950 e início dos anos 1960, fãs de R&B, como Alexis Korner criavam um autêntico blues americano em clubes londrinos, num momento em que esta música teve um declínio de popularidade de nos Estados Unidos. Isto proporcionou diretamente a formação de grupos como The Beatles, em Liverpool, The Rolling Stones e The Yardbirds, em Londres, The Animals em Newcastle e Them, em Belfast. Nos Estados Unidos, esses grupos se tornaram conhecidos como parte da Invasão Britânica. Fonte: Wikipedia